Memories
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Konoha dan Ene berada di dalam markas berdua saja, Ene merasa bosan, dan meminta usul pada Konoha... Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?


Memories

.

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna! Emi balik lagi! Kali ini, Emi dapet request! Ini requestan dari randomlyalive dan Boku wa Uzu! XD Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

WARNING: Gaje,Abal,Typo,tidak sesuai EYD,dll

Desclaimer : Kagepro bukan milik Emi! Pemiliknya itu Shizen no Teki-P! Fict ini milik Emi! Jangan ketuker (?)!

Don't like don't read, pencet aja tombol back, pasti keluar kok :D

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Di Musim panas yang sangat menyengat kaya disengat lebah(?), di markas Mekakushi Dan, terdapat dua makhluk tidak berbentuk (?)#digampar, ralat dua chara kita yang sedang ngomong gaje(?)...

"Hei hei! Bosan sekaaali! Apa kau ada permainan atau semacamnya gitu ga?!" Kata Ene yang mulai lompat lompat gaje (?)

"Eh...Gimana kalau ke amusement park?"Kata Konoha

"Bagus! Ayo kesana! Aku ga sabar nih!"Kata Ene

"Baiklah.." Kata Konoha sambil berdiri dari sofanya

"Tapi..."Kata Konoha menggantung

"Tapi?"Kata Ene masih lompat lompat gaje(?) Sampe mbah karpet marah marah diinjek injek(?)

"...Kamu harus aku gendong selama kesana!"Kata Konoha tidak dengan persetujuan sang pemilik badan langsung mengangkat tubuh sang pemilik badan (Ene)

"Gyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan!" Kata Ene sambil memeluk leher Konoha takut jatuh

"Gezzz...diamlah! Nanti dikira aku mau nyulik kamu lagi!" Kata Konoha, Ene pun diam

.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, dengan sangat tidak elitnya, Konoha gendong Ene ala bridal style sambil ngiler yang bisa ngebuat satu kota hanyut(?)... Kenapa ngiler? Pas tadi lewat toko Mbah Kuroha, mbah Kuroha jualan BBQ, jadi dia ngiler... Ene yang digendong sebenernya berusaha melindungi dari air yang dihasilkan oleh Konoha, lewat proses melihat-mengiler (?)

"Hei! Jangan ngiler! Baju aku nanti basah!" Kata Ene marah

"Eh? Iya iya... Ah sudah sampai" kata Konoha sambil melihat pintu gerbang amusement park...

"ayo kita keliling!" Kata Ene

1 Rumah Hantu

"Wuaa...disini dingin juga ya!(?)" Kata Ene dengan muka seneng

"Iya sih... Tapi... Itu apa?" Kata Konoha sambil nunjuk sang perawan Kunti(?)

"Ihihihihihi..."Kata sang perawan Kunti itu sambil nyengir selebar lebarnya

"Eh? Neng Kunti! Ngapain disini?" Tanya Ene

"Nyari jodoh!"Jawab Si perawan Kunti jejadian itu dengan jawaban yang sangat ambigu dan setelah sang Kunti berkata seperti itu... Tiba tiba background rumah hantu berubah jadi panggung dengan tulisan "KUNTI ME OUT(?)"

"Yak! Hadirin sekalian! Sudah tersedia sekitar 50 kunti(?) Yang bisa jadi jodoh anda(?)!" Kata sang MC alias Genderuwo pake baju taman lawang (?)

"..."Ene langsung sweatdrop seketika

"Yak! Owh, ada cowo ganteng rupanya~" kata sang genderuwo taman lawang jejadian ngedeketin Konoha

"Huh?" Kata Konoha bingung

"Mau jadi jodoh eike ga?~(?)" Kata sang genderuwo jejadian sambil tambah ngedeketin Konoha

"Maksud?"Kata Konoha yang lemot responnya

" Maksudnya jadi pacar ei-" kata genderuwo jejadian sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Konoha (mau nyium) tapi...

"JANGAN DEKETIN DIA!" Kata Ene sambil melakukan serangan Ene Ene power attack (?) Dan menyebabkan sang genderuwo sekarat seketika

"Ayo! Cepet pergi!"Kata Ene sambil memegang tangan Konoha, saat itu juga Konoha mengingat sesuatu

"Ah... Hangat... Perasaan apa ini?" Kata Konoha masih bingung

"Hei! Ayo pergi!" Kata Ene mencoba menyadarkan Konoha

"Ah, iya iya" mereka pun pergi dari rumah hantu gaje bin abal itu

2. Rumah kaca

"Wow! Rumah kaca ini Keren!" Kata Ene kagum

"Iy, banyak sekali kaca disini... Bayangan kita juga berbeda beda pantulan di kaca satu ke kaca yang lain..." Kata Konoha

"Ngomong ngomong! Katanya ada dirimu yang satu lagi loh di dalam kaca!" Kata Ene

"Jadi?" Tanya Konoha

"Coba kita ngomong sama dia! Hei! Namaku Ene, siapa namamu?" Kata Ene berkata ke kaca seperti orang keluar dari RSJ #digaplok

"Sudahlah... Tidak akan ada apa apa..." Kata Konoha

"Huh! Kau ini! Ya sudah ayo pergi!" Ene pun berjalan pergi

Konoha yang terdiam sebentar dan melihat ke kaca... Entah ilusi atau apa, dia melihat bayangan seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklat serta disebelahnya terdapat gadis dikucir dua berambut warna hitam... Namun..

"Hei! Ayolah! Kau yang mengajakku kau juga yang diam! Cepatlah!" Kata Ene

"Ah... Baiklah, maafkan aku..."Konohapun berjalan menuju Ene

3. Kincir Putar

"Hei! Hei! Ayo naik itu!" Kata Ene sambil menunjuk Kincir Putar

"Baiklah... Sehabis ini kita pulang ke markas... sudah sore, dan pasti yang lain mencari kita..." Kata Konoha

"Siap!"Kata Ene

Mereka pun memasuki kincir putar... Saat kincir putar berada di atas dan berhenti sebentar... Mereka dapat melihat bahwa matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya.. Pemandangan yang begitu indah dan seketika juga

"Takane... Kau Takane kan? "Tanya Konoha pada Ene

"Eh? I-iya, kau ingat?" Kata Ene mulai dengan muka yang senang

"Iya... Aku... Ingat" kata Konoha

Setelah itu, Ene memeluk Konoha sambil menangis

"Hiks..hiks... Akhirnya,kau ingat..."Kata Ene sambil sesenggukan

"Ya..." Kata Konoha lalu menaikan dagu Ene

"H-hei! M-mau ap-" kata kata Ene terputus ketika jarak diantara mereka terhapuskan... Ene yang awalnya kaget perlahan menutup matanya... Ene mulai memeluk Konoha lalu membalas ciuman Konoha

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka turun, mereka segera beranjak pergi ke markas...

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Konoha

"Maksud?"Kata Ene

"Ehm... Kita pacaran kan?" Kata Konoha

"Te-tentu!" Kata Ene

Setelah jawaban itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju markas sambil berpegangan tangan... Mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu..

"Ehehehehe, mereka itu lucu sekali!" Kata Kano

"Iya!" Kata Momo

"Huh..." Shintaro hanya menghela nafas

"K-kyaa! Aku juga mau seperti mereka!" Kata Mary dengan mata berbinar

"Ahahaha, kalau sudah saatnya ya Mary-chan!" Kata Seto

"Mereka sudah besar ya..." Kata Kido

"Selamat Konoha-nii" kata Hibiya

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N:akhirnya! Selesai juga fict gaje ini! Maaf sekali kalau banyak kekurangan dan adegan mainstream di fict ini! Tapi... Mind to RnR ? :3


End file.
